Kissing Noise
by RavenT3ars
Summary: Por fin están en la Villa Apache, ya están hechos los grupos pero...¿Qué siente Horo Horo con todo eso? El hecho que Len sea el líder del equipo no debe influir en él ¿O si?
1. ¿Qué deseas tú?

  
**

Kissing Noise

**

  
**Parejas:** Len x Horo Horo Amidamaru x Yoh  
**YAOI**...quizás más Shonen Ai que Lemon pero..no estoy seguro.  
**Autor: **RavenTears  
**Notas del autor:**   
~Es el primer Fic de Shaman King así que no esperen mucho.  
~Me llegó la inspiración después de leer uno de los Fics de Clow Reed. Así que le doy crédito a ella.  
**Dedicado a:** Leona  
Sobre el título de este fic, es una canción de Glay, poco original de mi parte por cierto.   
  
  
Capítulo 1: ¿Qué deseas tu?  
  
Todos habían quedado agitados después de lo ocurrido. Mientras que otros, como Yoh, aún no entendían lo que ocurrió. Sólo después de encontrarse con el grupo lo comprendió (al fin, no es tan lento). Todos habían pasado por lo mismo, todos habían peleado para salvar a sus amigos. Sólo había sido una prueba que se les imponía a todos aquellos shamanes que deseaban entrar en la Villa Apache.  
  
Horo Horo estaba, aparentemente, normal, pero en su cabeza los recuerdos de la prueba le daban vueltas y vueltas sin poder comprenderlos. Mientras todos hablaban quien sabe de qué cosa él recordaba cada escena de la pruba, cuando despertó en medio del pueblo y encontró los audífonos de Yoh junto a Harusame en dos en medio de la calle, recordaba lo mucho que se había preocupado, pero al salir del pueblo y encontrar la lanza del chico chino partida en dos y mellada perdió todo sentido. Corría sin saber a donde gritando su nombre, y casi no se percató del arma de Fausto (la cual no era relativamente chiquita), la espada de madera de Ryu o las garras de Chocolove si no fuera porque las pisó. Cuando llegó al claro y vió a todos su vista se posó en Len. Horo Horo movió la cabeza.  
  
"Maldita sea. Como pude pensar sólo en él."  
  
Pensaba mientras apretaba los puños cada vez más fuerte. Empezó a odiar su actitud en la prueba. Había pensado sólo en Len, aunque sea por un instante, lo hizo. Recordaba haber gritado el nombre de Len y después el de los demás. Tuvo que haber pensado en todos pero pensó primero en él, sólo por un instante, un instante. Se sentía a morir, se sentía tan mal, sentía verguenza.   
Fausto, Ryu, Yoh, Chocolove y Len contaban sus experiencias, como habían peleado por salvar a todos por igual, mientras que él...  
  
Los pensamientos de Horo Horo lo hubieran tenido ocupado por mucha más tiempo sino hubiera sido porque vió como Fausto y Ryu abrazaban a Yoh. El rostro de Horo Horo se hacía más pequeña mientras que una línea pasaba a través de sus ojos que caían hasta su mentón.  
  
-¡¿Ah!? (con esa cara le decimos adiós a la tensión del momento.)  
  
Ahora si que Horo Horo no sabía ni en dónde estaba parado cuando sintió que Len le pasaba un brazo alrededor de su cuello y se acercaba a su rostro. También lo hizo con Chocolove (pero no se colocó tan cerca).  
-Entonces ya está decidido -dijo con su típica sonrisa maliciosa, esa sonrisa que fascinaba a cualquiera.  
  
Horo Horo tardó un poco en asimilar lo que pasaba, se habían formado los equipos.  
"Sólo son equipos."pensó mientras cerraba sus ojos y meditaba lo que haría.  
-¿No te gusta la idea?- escuchó la sensual voz de Len en su oído.  
Horo Horo achicó sus ojos y su rostro tomó un color rojo encendido.  
-...Len...  
  
Se puso tan colorado que Len no pudo hacer nada más que reírse de él.  
-Eres tan fácil.-Horo Horo giró su cabeza para encontrarse con la sonrisa de Len, esa sonrisa tan maliciosa, tan cruel y tan deseable. Horo Horo se quedó de una pieza contemplando el hermoso rostro de su...amigo. Como esperando algo, como esperando un beso. Len lo percató y lo soltó.  
  
Todos voltearon a verlos.  
-¡Podría mejorar sus modales "Señorito Len"!- fué lo único que atinó a decir para salir del apuro.   
  
Len no dijo ni hizo nada.   
  
Una vez hechos los equipos todos regresaron a la villa para descansar después de todo aquello, los shamanes estaban realmente cansados aunque no quisieran admitirlo. Chocolove seguía colgado de Len, claro que un sutil "¡Suéltame!" siempre le caía bien a Len, pero Chocolove no la hacía. Uno porque le gustaba fastidiar a los demás, dos, porque (quizás por primera vez) tenía la atención de Len o tres porque hace mucho que Len no le incrustaba su lanza en la ñata (o sea en la nariz) y Chocolove lo estaba extrañando.   
  
Horo Horo, quien no estaba muy lejos de ellos, no les quitaba la vista de encima. No soportaba que ese payaso tostado estuviera tan cerca a Len.   
  
"¿En qué demonios estoy pensando?"  
Horo Horo volvía a sumergirse en su nube de pensamientos sin percatarse que Len lo miraba de reojo, cuando lo notó se puso muy (MUY) colorado. Len se rió entre dientes, disfrutando del espectáculo (para este entonces Chocolove ya tenía un nuevo tajo en la ñata).   
"¡Maldición! Empiezo a perder el control y Len comienza a ganarlo."  
  
  
~Una vez en el cuarto correspondiente y separados por equipos~  
  
Horo Horo estaba en el cuarto, Len y Chocolove estaban fuera o eso pensaba. Estaba mirando por la ventana en forma de cruz mal hecha (para mí al menos). La noche ya había caído, estaba entreteniéndose mirando las estrelllas y tratando de pensar en otra cosa que no sea la seductora voz de Len en su oído. Sacudió la cabeza al sentir que sus mejillas se ponían rojas. Decidió mejor no pensar en nada.  
  
-¡Al demonio! Debería descansar pero con todo esto me han entrado unas ganas de correr.-decía para el mismo mientras movía los brazos estirándose y arrreglándose los huesos del cuello mientras estos crujían.-...pero si salgo a correr puede que Anna ya haya agarrado a Yoh y lo este haciendo entrenar...¡¿Y si me agarra a mí también?!...Ay, no, mamá, qué feo...Mejor me quedo, me está entrando el sueño.  
  
-Qué verguenza. Lo único que saben hacer es descansar.- Horo Horo volteó, allí estaba Len en el quicio de la puerta vestido con su pantalón negro y el torso desnudo. Tenía la lanza en la mano, se iría a entrenar.-No permitiré que deshonres el nombre de este equipo.  
  
Mientras hablaba se acercaba a Horo Horo quien no le sacaba la vista de encima.  
  
-¿Acaso crees que perderé? Sólo he perdido contra Yoh al igual que Tu, estamos igual.  
-No me compares contigo, Horo Horo. Yo venceré a Yoh- Len estaba hablando en serio, en sus dorados ojos se veían las flamas de su orgullo que clamaban una victoria.  
-Y yo seré quien te derrote.   
-¿Y cómo lo harás? ¿Pidiéndome por favor que te deje ganar? Mmmh! Somos muy diferentes Horo Horo. Yo aprendí controlar mis sentimientos y no permito que ellos  
me controlen a mí.  
-¿Sentimientos? Tu no sabes nada de eso. Deja de hablar estupideces.  
  
Len se acerca a él, coloca una mano detrás de su nuca obligándolo a besarlo.   
De todas las cosas que Horo Horo esperaba eso era lo último en lo que hubiera pensado. Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par, tanto que Len se separó para reirse de él. Horo Horo sentía como su rostro se ponía rojo, sentía toda su sangre en sus mejillas.  
  
-Atrévete a decir que hablo estupideces.-desafió Len quien se acercaba nuevamente a él, colocando sus labios muy cerca a los de Horo Horo esta vez Horo Horo sentío como Len mordía su labio inferior. Estaba a punto de corresponderle de igual manera pero Len se separó de él antes que pudiera siquiera intentar algo, apretó su mano contra la lanza y la tiró contra la pared. Escucharon un grito del otra lado de la pared.  
  
Len salió del cuarto sin decir nada, por esa noche ya había hecho suficiente.  
En el pasillo encontró a Chocolove tirado en el suelo y en shock, la lanza había atravesado la pared y casi le había cortado el cuello; él sólo iba a avisarles que todos estaban cenando ya.  
  
Len comprendió que no sabía nada de lo ocurrido así y se fue a entrenar dejando a ambos en shock (claro que uno lo disfrutó más que el otro).  
  
Horo Horo no pudo decir que no lo disfrutó pero Len sólo estaba jugando con él.  
Horo Horo comprendió que Len ya lo sabía y sólo lo utilizaba para divertirse, quizás.  
-¡Maldito!  
  
Después de algún tiempo, decidió salir e ir a cenar, si es que ya no habían terminado; giró sobre sus talones y se dispuso a largarse de allí cuando se detuvo para sacar la lanza de Len de la pared.  
-Ese idiota...¿cómo pretende entrenar sin su...-una idea rara se apoderaba de la mente de Horo Horo. Acaso Len había dejado su lanza allí para que él fuera a llevársela. Horo Horo sintió la idea más rara cuando la pensó bien pero alguien como Len no cometería un error así. Dejó la lanza en el cuarto y salió. Vió a Chocolove (que ya se estaba parando) a medio camino Horo Horo decidió regresar por la lanza.  
  
-¿Pa' q' t' llevas la lanza de Len? ¡Ya sé! La vas a usar pa' usarla como "snowlance"!  
-No te pego nomás porque tengo las manos ocupadas.  
  
Y se largó en busca del chico chino.  
  
Después de algún tiempo (ni Horo Horo sabía cuanto había pasado) lo encontró detrás del hotel, un lugar simple y bonito (como todo en la Villa Apache) y sin miradas extrañas.  
Len estaba en medio de una danza de Kempou, de reojo vió llegar a Horo Horo con su lanza en la mano. Horo Horo no dijo nada, se quedó contemplando el hermoso cuerpo de Len, cada movimiento, cada golpe, estaba admirando cada centímetro de Len.  
  
Cuando Len terminó, se pasó la mano por la frente sacándose el cabello de los ojos, estaba de espaldas a Horo Horo, colocó sus manos en la cintura y se puso de perfil para verlo de reojo.  
-Eso es mío.  
-...Lo sé- Horo Horo tardó un poco en contestar, aún seguía admirando a Len, más sutilmente claro.-No deberías dejarlo en cualquier lugar.  
-Mi cuarto no es cualquier lugar. Además, siempre estás tú para traérmela.  
-¡Qué demonios! ¿Quién crees que soy?-gritó Horo Horo tirando su lanza al suelo.  
  
Len volteó, se acercó a él, recogió su lanza, la clavó en el suelo y empujó a Horo Horo contra la pared.  
  
-¿Quién eres? Eso no me interesa.-Len tenía a Horo Horo contra la pared, tenía las manos apoyadas en la pared y tenía a Horo Horo entre ellas.-Pero nadie osa tirar mi lanza.  
  
Horo Horo ligeramente sonrojado-¿Acaso deseas que me disculpe "Señorito"?  
-Deseo algo más.-Len coloca ambas manos en las mejillas de Horo Horo obligándolo a mirarlo a los ojos.-¿Y qué es lo que deseas tu?   
-...yo...-Horo Horo estaba cautivado por los profundos ojos dorados de Len, no podía alejar su vista de ellos por más que hubiera querido.  
  
Cada segundo que pasaba, le parecía desear más a Len.-...de acuerdo...lo siento...  
-Te ves tan deseable...-dijo por fin Len rosando un dedo por los labios de Horo Horo-...te ves tan bien...y...baboso.-Len le sonrió con malicia.  
-¡Suéltame!-Horo Horo no soportó oir que sólo se estaba burlando de él. No soportó la idea de pensar lo estúpido y baboso que se debío ver admirando a Len de "esa" manera.  
  
Antes que pueda decir algo más o intentar huir de él Len lo atrapó en un beso.  
No era como el beso que le dió en el cuarto, este era más carnal.  
  
Horo Horo sentía como jugaba con sus labios. Sentía como la lengua de Len entraba en su boca para empezar una larga y minuciosa exploración. Horo Horo no pudo más y correspondió a esto abrazándolo, acariciando su cabello y tratando de estar lo más cerca posible de él.   
  
Len hizo que se separen, lo que no fue del total agrado de Horo Horo, quien tenía una respiración muy agitada.  
  
-¿Qué pretendes?  
-Nada en especial. Sólo mato el tiempo.  
-Pensé que no te interesaba.  
-Así es. No me interesas tú, me interesa lo que haga contigo.  
  
Horo Horo se sintió tan utilizado, quizo insultarlo pero no llegó a pronunciar palabra alguna. Trató de irse pero con un rápido movimiento Len lo cogió por la cintura haciendo que Horo Horo se acercara a él. Forcejearon un poco, pero Len tenía mayor ventaja sobre él.   
  
-Aún no -dijo Len mientras mordía la oreja de Horo Horo. Lo volvió a besar. Ningún beso se comparaba a este. Más fogoso, apasionado y carnal. Las fuerzas que usaba Horo Horo para oponerse se desvanecieron en un instante por el placer que su "amigo" le estaba dando. No sentía nada, donde estaba o quien era, sólo sentía a Len.   
  
Cuando Len terminó, no había signo alguno de oposición de parte de Horo Horo, quien por fin parecía estar bajando de su nube de placer.  
  
Len sacó su lanza del suelo. -Vete, déjame solo.  
-No es necesario que me lo recuerdes.  
  
Len estaba despaldas, miraba irse a Horo Horo de reojo.  
Sonrió para si mismo. Si hubiera querido pudo haber tenido a Horo Horo en donde deseara. Pero no lo haría tan rápido. Se estaba divirtiendo con todo esto. De todas maneras, a Len le gustaba jugar un poco con sus presas antes de dar el paso final. Nunca nadie, ni como shaman ni como persona se había resistido a él. Horo Horo no sería la excepción.  
  
Len continuó entrenando.  
  
  
--------------------------------------------- + Notas del autor:  
  
¿Qué tal?  
No soy muy bueno redactando, en especial las escenas de amor. Si podrían entrar en mi mente y ver como me las imagino de seguro entenderían algo más sobre la elasticidad del cuerpo humano, el punto de equilibrio, la gravedad o las diferentes teorías que tratan de explicar como el hombre puede gritar tanto. Es decir, si podrían sobrevivir a la cochinada de mente que tengo.  
  
Sobre el fic, es el primero que escribo (de Shaman King) y deseaba poner a Len tan deseable, rico y arrogante como me fuera posible. Por si acaso a Horo Horo lo imagino (dentro del fic) con esa cara seria y cautivadora (esa que casi nunca sale), tal como en el capítulo en que se le cae la bandanna. Sino no podrían hacer las escenas que me imagino deberán hacer.  
  
Sobre las escenas de amor (que aún no escribo) déjenme pensar que pueden hacer lo que hacen. Se que unos niños de 13 años no podrían hacer eso (o quién sabe) así que olvidemos la edad (qué dicen tener), de todas maneras no es la edad lo que nos interesa saber de ellos.  
  
Y entre otras cosas que Len tiene el mejor reojo que se ha visto.   
  
  
Deseo críticas y comentarios, no estoy preocupado por las críticas se que este fic lo hice bien a la guerra.   
  
Raventears02@yahoo.es  
Raventears02@hotmail.com   
  
Carnage Before Breakfast


	2. ¿Qué pasa con Amidamaru?

**

Kissing Noise

**   
**Parejas: **Len x Horo Horo Amidamaru x Yoh  
**YAOI**...quizás más Shonen Ai que Lemon pero... no estoy seguro.  
**Autor:** RavenTears  
**Notas del autor:**   
~Es el primer Fic de Shaman King así que no esperen mucho.  
~Me llegó la inspiración después de leer uno de los Fics de Clow Reed. Así que le doy crédito a ella.  
**Dedicado a:** Leona  
  
  
Capítulo 2: ¿Qué pasa con Amidamaru?  
  
Horo Horo se alejaba tratando de aparentar que no le importaba mucho lo que había ocurrdio cuando en realidad SI le importaba. Quiso voltear pero mientras caminaba sentía que todo aquello sólo había sido un juego.  
  
"¡Maldito Len!"  
  
Horo Horo no iba a permitir que Len siguiera burlándose de él. Por más que había disfrutado todo aquello, sabía que Len sólo estaba jugando, jugando con sus sentimientos. Quizás en ese momento estaba riéndose de lo "fácil" que era, quizás sólo lo hacía por una apuesta o para garantizar que con eso Horo Horo no lo traicionaría ya que de todas maneras pertenecían al mismo equipo. Eso le hizo recordar que estaban esperándolos para comer.   
  
-¿Los llamaste, Chocolove? -preguntó Manta al verlo entrar.  
-Ehhhhhhh...Sí, claro, pero seguro esos chamacos se han ido a ver las estrellas y la luna q' ta' grandota y redondota.  
-Estrellas es lo que vas a ver. Y... ¿A quién le dices chamaco?  
-¡Horo Horo! Te estábamos echando de menos -comentó Yoh señalando la silla que le correspondía.  
-"Todos" es mucha gente.  
-No es para tanto Anna -defendió Yoh a Horo Horo que quizás (como el resto del grupo) no tenían las fuerzas suficientes como para darle la contra a Anna.  
-Ya, bueno. ¿Qué hay de comer?  
-Horo Horo, ¿y mi hermano? -quizo saber Jun.  
  
Horo Horo, algo sonrojado, sólo dijo que estaba entrenando. Sin más vuelta que darle Horo Horo disfrutó de la cena mientras pensaba en cómo vengarse de Len.   
  
  
Habían pasado unos pocos días después de todo aquello. Horo Horo pensaba más en como vengarse de Len que en otra cosa, en especial porque Len lo trataba como siempre, como si no hubiera pasado nada entre ellos. Len actuaba tan bien que a veces hacía dudar a Horo Horo si es que de verdad había sucedido algo o lo alucinó, el hecho de estar tanto tiempo bajo el agua en la primera prueba pudiera que haya tenido efectos secundarios que Horo Horo apenas estaba experimentando. Pero en este caso lo más lógico (que pudo pensar Horo Horo) era que el que sufría de efectos secundarios era Len, para haber hecho lo que hizo.  
  
Horo Horo estaba dando una vuelta por el pueblo sin saber a donde ir, no se sacaba de la cabeza la idea de burlarse de Len. Estaba tan obsesionado con esa idea que casi no se daba cuenta de las cosas, de hecho no se daba cuenta de nada.  
  
-...Annita...¿ya?  
-Aún falta un poco.  
  
Horo Horo alzó la cabeza. Había llegado a un pequeño parque, Anna estaba haciendo entrenar a Yoh de cabeza. Manta le daba ánimos y Amidamaru, apoyo moral.  
  
-¿Qué clase de entrenamiento es éste?  
-Ah, hola Horo Horo - saludó Manta-. Pues verás, la nueva posesión de Yoh es muy cansada y difícil; Anna lo está haciendo entrenar de cabeza ya que así el cuerpo tiene más presión sobre sus estrenidades y cabeza.  
-Entiendo... Si logra controlar su cuerpo así, le será más fácil controlar su posesión. Nada mal, yo también debería practicar.  
-¿Y qué estás esperando? ¿No te parece que Yoh necesita compañía?  
-¡Ah! No, Anna -negó Horo Horo al ver la posibilidad de estar bajo el entrenamiento de Anna-. No podría robar tus técnicas de entrenamiento, las cuales supongo hiciste especialmente para Yoh. ¿No es así?  
-...por qué será que todos tienen buenas escusas frente a Anna...  
-¿Qué dices Manta?  
-Nada, Anna. ¿Por qué? -dijo muy nervioso.  
  
Después de unos minutos Yoh (por fin) había terminado su entrenamiento. Ahora Anna se estaba llevando a Amidamaru, ya que él (según palabras de Anna) también necesitaba entrenamiento. Amidamaru no tuvo más que aceptar porque era eso o negarse a la Señorita Anna, aunque en verdad él deseaba ser más fuerte para poder proteger a su amo Yoh.  
  
-Manta, ¿puedo pedirte un favor?-dijo Yoh tirado en el césped, estaba realmente muy cansado.  
-Sí, claro, Yoh. Dime.  
-¿Podrías acompañarlos?  
-¿Por qué?  
-Bueno... No quiero que Amidamaru descubra que estando muerto también se puede sufrir.  
-¡¿Me estás pidiendo que YO rescate a Amidamaru de ANNA?! ¡¡¿ANNA?!!  
-Eso yo no se lo pediría ni al demonio, sé que no sería capaz de hacerlo -comentó Horo Horo.  
-Claro que no... Sólo que veas que Anna le dé... suavecito...  
-No creo lograrlo... Además, ¿por qué no Horo Horo?  
  
Yoh y Manta voltearon a ver a Horo Horo.  
  
-Está bien, lo intentaré, pero no aseguro nada.  
-Gracias, Manta.  
-¿Qué quizo decir con eso? -preguntó Horo Horo a Yoh mientras ambos veían como se iba tras Anna y Amidamaru.  
-Quién sabe...y tú, Horo Horo, ¿qué haces aquí?  
-Ni yo sé. -Horo Horo se dejó caer pesadamente junto a Yoh mirando al cielo despejado.- Nunca pensé ver el cielo desde un pueblo de shamanes, quiero decir que a pesar de sentir tantas presencias y espíritus se puede sentir paz.  
-Sí... Se siente bien -dijo Yoh cerrando los ojos y disfrutando de la brisa.- Esto es perfecto.  
-Cualquier cosa te parece perfecto después del entrenamiento de Anna.  
-Es verdad....zzzz....zzz...  
"Caray, que rápido se durmió éste."  
  
Horo Horo se sentó para mirar a Yoh; se veía tan lleno de paz, tan relajado y despreocupado. Después de todo fué él quien le enseñó que todo tenía una solución, aunque también fue él quien lo metió en más problemas de los que ya tenía. Gracias a él conoció a Len y todos los demás. Len... se preguntaba que estuviera haciendo.  
Recordó su plan de venganza pero ver el rostro de Yoh mucho tiempo causa una sensación de relajamiento tal que te olvidas de todo. Decidió dormir un poco, se tiró junto a Yoh de nuevo y trató de dormir.  
  
-Hola, ¿ya terminaron? -escuchó que decía Yoh.  
  
Horo Horo abrió un ojo muy lentamente y vió a Yoh sentado y hablando con alguien.  
  
-¿Con quién hablas?  
-Ah, Horo Horo, ya despertaste. Mira, ahí vienen.  
-Si, veo a Amidamaru normal (como si los fantasmas cambiaran mucho) y Manta está igual. Creo que Anna les dió suavecito a ambos.  
-Sí, tienes razón, jijijiji...-esa risita tan característica de Yoh hizo que Horo Horo también riera entre dientes.  
  
-¿De qué se ríen? -preguntó Manta una vez que estuvo lo suficientemente cerca.  
-De que eres un enano.  
-Parece que Anna los soltó.  
-Sí, Yoh, si vieras. Ni yo lo creo aún, ¿no, Amidamaru?.....¿Amidamaru?  
-Perdón, joven Manta, ¿decía?  
  
Manta, Yoh y Horo Horo se miraron; era raro que Amidamaru estuviera tan distante. No le tomaron mayor importancia y regresaron para cenar.  
  
Terminando la cena todos se dirigieron a sus cuartos. Horo Horo se extrañaba del porqué que Len haya estado tan callado, es decir, siempre soltaba una que otra frase despectiva hacia alguien, en especial a Chocolove. En la mesa del costado los espíritus hablaban amenamente de ...cualquier cosa, pero Amidamaru no participaba de la conversación. Yoh pensó que Amidamaru prefería quedarse un poco más, así que no lo llamó cuando salió del comedor.  
  
En el pasillo Horo Horo encontró a Len, quien le obstaculizaba el camino hacia el cuarto.  
-¿Te importa? -le dijo para que Len se quitase de en medio.  
-¿Qué tanto hacían?  
-¿Huh? -Horo Horo no entendía nada de lo que Len trataba de decir, pero por su expresión era algo serio.  
-No juegues conmigo.  
-¿Quién está jugando con quién?  
-Responde mi pregunta, Horo Horo.  
  
Preguntas raras se formaban en la cabeza de Horo Horo, ¿acaso Len estaba preguntando por él y Yoh? ¿Acaso los había visto en la tarde...? ¿Acaso estaba celoso...?  
Una chispa de venganza brilló en los ojos del chico de cabello azulado.  
  
-No te importa lo que haya estado haciendo, ni con quién.  
  
Len se sorprendió un poco; no se esperaba esa respuesta.   
  
-Odio que la gente juegue conmigo -dijo Horo Horo al ver que todo iba como deseba. Realmente no estaba pensando en lo que decía. No podía negar que le estaba gustando todo aquello; le gustó sentir que Len estaba celoso de Yoh, pero no sabía que era lo que Len pretendía con todo aquello. No podía dar por seguro que Len sintiera lo mismo que él, Len sólo jugaba mientras que él...- Necesito saber que es lo que quieres...  
  
Horo Horo comprendió el sentido de sus palabras una vez que las dijo, maldita sea, se acababa de vender, con eso ya le estaba diciendo de sus sentimientos hacia él. Se sentía tan estúpido.  
  
-...Yo...  
  
Len empezó a dudar un poco; esa apariencia segura se estaba quebrando, Horo Horo no podía creer que Len estuviera a punto de decir... algo. Un rayo de esperanza dominó a Horo Horo, acaso Len sentía algo más, acaso Len sentía lo que Horo Horo sentía por él.  
  
-¡Si sólo estás jugando conmigo será mejor que lo digas!  
-¿Qué si lo estoy haciendo?  
  
Las esperanzas de Horo Horo se fueron tan pronto como Len respondió. Se sentía tan estúpido al recordarse que por un instante pensó que Len lo...  
  
-¡Maldita sea, yo debería...!  
-¿...Ir detrás de Yoh?-sugirió Len con esa voz inexpresiva que sacaba de quicio a Horo Horo.  
-¡Él me trataría mejor! -gritó y dió media vuelta.   
  
Len sabía de los sentimientos de Horo Horo, los sabía desde hace mucho, sabía que su mirada hacia él no era sólo de amigos, también sabía que él mismo había obligado a Horo Horo a decir eso.   
  
  
Yoh había regresado al comedor, había visto a Tokagerou con Ryu y se preguntaba por que Amidamaru no había subido. Cuando llegó al comedor encontró a Amidamaru "sentado" en el mismo lugar.  
  
-¿Estás bien Amidamaru?  
-A..amo Yoh...  
-Te estaba buscando. ¿Por qué no subiste junto con Tokagerou?  
-Estaba pensando.  
-¿Y no puedes pensar arriba? -preguntó Yoh riéndose entre dientes. Yoh sabía que algo estaba mal en Amidamaru, pero si él no deseaba decírselo no lo obligaría. Se puso de pie cuando Amidamaru habló.  
-Amo Yoh...cuando yo... -pero se detuvo, como si hubiera recordado algo, volvió a plantear su pregunta- ¿Acaso usted le pidió al joven Manta que nos acompañe para estar solo con...?  
  
Las palabras de Amidamaru se perdieron en el aire. Tenía miedo a la respuesta que podía darle.  
  
-¿De qué hablas, Amidamaru? -dijo Yoh, despreocupado-. ¿Para qué querría estar solo con Horo Horo?  
-¿Ustedes sólo...?  
-Sólo hablamos... Bueno, la verdad, yo me dormí, pero es igual. Igual que si hubiera estado con Len, Fausto, Ryu o Chocolove. -Amidamaru aún no estaba convencido del todo.- ¿Estás celoso? -preguntó Yoh levantando una seja y sonriendo, mostrando un poco los dientes.  
  
Amidamaru se puso colorado (si es posible en un espíritu) y Yoh se rió con ganas.  
  
-Sabes lo mucho que me gustas, Amidamaru.  
-Sí... Lo sé, amo Yoh.  
  
Amidamaru se estaba acercando a él. Faltaba tan poco. Estaban tan cerca... pero escucharon que lo llamaban.  
  
-Tokagerou quiere saber porqué Ryu nunca le ha dicho que es lindo como a Koloro y quiere una segunda opinión, para eso vine a buscarte y por.... lo otro, claro. Dice que es cuestión de espíritus -explicó Yoh; Amidamaru le sonrió y se fue muy feliz.  
  
Yoh rió (para él mismo); vió por la ventana pasar a Horo Horo por la calle, así que salió para llamarlo.  
  
-¡Hey! Horo Horo.  
  
"¡Maldito Len"!  
-¡AH!... Yoh, qué hay.  
-¿Por qué tan solito? -la voz y expresión de Yoh hizo que se relajara un poco.  
-Sí, ni siquiera sé donde ta' Koloro.  
-Los espíritus están hablando de quién es más "kawai", quizás gane él. -Yoh le sonrió. Horo Horo suspiró; sabía que estar con Yoh implicaba relajarte quizás más de la cuenta.  
-Bueno... Yoh, te veo. -Horo Horo se dispuso a seguir con su camino cuando recordó algo.- Si Len te busca dile que... -pensó mejor lo que iba a decir y decidió que ya no deseaba hacer más idioteces-. No, nada.  
-¡Hey! Horo Horo espera... -Horo Horo sólo le movió la mano.  
  
Yoh lo cogió del brazo.  
  
-¿Qué pasa, amigo? Sabes, no te ves bien.  
-Pues tú no eres muy bonito. Además, te ves demasiado bien para haber salido de un entrenamiento de Anna... Mmmhhh... ¿Yoh?  
-¿Sí?  
-¿Puedes soltarme?  
-Déjeme pensar... No. -Yoh le sonrió; Horo Horo sabía que sería más que difícil hacer que Yoh lo dejara ir. Yoh tenía un sexto sentido que le avisaba cuando un amigo estaba en problemas, y no iba a permitir que Horo Horo se vaya con sus problemas. Horo Horo suspiró, tomó aire y...  
  
-¡Con un demonio, suéltame!  
  
Horo Horo empezó a mover el brazo de arriba abajo muy rápido; Yoh estaba pegado a él como chicle. Por más que Horo Horo lo intentaba Yoh no lo soltaba; parecía ondear con cada remezón de Horo Horo, pero no lo soltaba. Yoh se estaba divirtiendo de lo lindo, jodiéndole la paciencia a alguien, más cuando se dió cuenta que Horo Horo empezaba a relajarse más (aunque él seguía gritando que lo soltara).  
  
-Suéltalo.  
  
Ambos voltearon. La sorpresa fué grande cuando Horo Horo vió que Len estaba en medio de la calle mirando a Yoh con cara de comérselo vivo.  
  
-No me hagas repetirlo, Yoh.  
  
Horo Horo había visto a Len insultar, anemazar y golpear a Chocolove un montón de veces, pero nunca lo había visto más serio que en ese momento. No sabía en qué terminaría todo aquello.  
  
  
  
--------------------------------------------- + Notas del autor:  
Mmm... Creo que me estoy demorando más de lo que había calculado. Pero tuve que poner la pareja Amidamaru x Yoh, la verdad ellos no tenían mayor participación aqui pero... me animé. Siempre es bueno poner algo celoso al serio de la historia. Estoy seguro que este cambio será bien recibido en la historia. Puesto que ver a la hermana (Pilika) celosa de Len es muy trillado, a Jun si la pondría, creo.  
  
Deseo críticas y comentarios, no estoy preocupado por las críticas se que este fic lo hice bien a la guerra.   
  
Raventears02@yahoo.es  
Raventears02@hotmail.com   
  
Carnage Before Breakfast  



	3. ¡¿Ahora Fausto!

**

Kissing Noise

**   
**Parejas:** Len x Horo Horo Amidamaru x Yoh  
**YAOI**... quizás más Shonen Ai que Lemon pero... no estoy seguro.  
**Autor:** RavenTears  
**Notas del autor:**   
~Es el primer Fic de Shaman King así que no esperen mucho.  
~Me llegó la inspiración después de leer uno de los Fics de Clow Reed. Así que le doy crédito a ella.  
**Dedicado a:** Leona  
  
  
  
Capítulo 3: ¿¡Ahora Fausto?!  
  
Su corazón sonaba tan fuerte dentro de él que podía sentir cada latido como si fuese un tambor. Existía tanta tensión entre ellos que ni siquiera un ataque de los X-Laws y Hao en conjunto podrían hacer que se movieran de allí.  
  
Horo Horo tenía a Yoh prendido del brazo con un gran... GRAN signo de interrogación en el rostro mientras que Len lo miraba con cara de hambre.  
  
Ahora sí que la cosa se le había ido de las manos. Horo Horo sabía que éste era su problema y que no podía involucrar a Yoh, pero como eso ya era imposible de evitar, no podía permitir que Len le partiera el alma (y la de Amidamaru) en ese mismo momento.  
  
-Yoh...  
  
Len no pudo continuar. Horo Horo con un rápido movimiento había logrado que Yoh lo soltase y lo tenía por los hombros mientras lo empujaba para que entrase al comedor.  
  
-Está bien, yo me encargo... -fué lo único que Len logró escuchar: no supo que fué lo último que Horo Horo le dijo a Yoh.   
  
Horo Horo (una vez que estuvo seguro que Yoh estaba fuera del alcance de Len) salió para... hablar con él, si es que había algo de qué hablar.  
  
Cuando Horo Horo salió Len estaba más molesto que nunca. Esto ya se estaba poniendo feo, muy feo, es decir, más feo que antes. Pensó en correr, pero a donde quiera que corriera Len lo alcanzaría; pensó en explicarle, pero... ¿¡Qué demonios iba a explicarle?! Era hora que Len explicara...algo.  
  
-Explícate -exigió Horo Horo tratando de sonar imponente. Len sabía que en verdad le debía una explicación pero no estaba dispuesto a decirla, al menos no ahí. Horo Horo se acercaba más pidiendo una explicación, Horo Horo no pedía una explicación convincente. Sólo quería escuchar algo, cualquier cosa. Len achicó los ojos amenazante; cogió a Horo Horo por la muñeca y lo llevó hasta su cuarto.  
  
Horo Horo esperaba una explicación, no que Len lo llevase a la fuerza por medio pueblo hasta su cuarto, lo tenía sujeto con tanta fuerza que por un momento pensó que le arracaría el brazo.  
  
Cuando llegaron Len lo soltó empujándolo dentro del cuarto, Horo Horo estaba realmente enojado, en parte porque lo único que consiguió ganar con la persecución fué terminar exactamente en el mismo lugar.   
  
-¡Maldita sea, Len! ¡Casi me arrancas el brazo!  
-No le gritaste tanto a él.  
  
¿Acaso Len había hecho todo eso por Yoh?   
  
-Él no pretendía sacarme el brazo... Sólo estaba jugando.  
-Y tú estabas jugando con él.  
-¿A dónde quieres llegar?  
  
Len lo empujó; lo tenía arrinconado entre él y la pared. Se miraron por un momento que pareció eterno. Horo Horo sabía que si seguía ahí Len intentaría algo. Forcejearon, Horo Horo quería quitarse a Len de encima pero no deseba usar sus poderes de shaman. Len no lo había hecho y no quería ser el primero. Escuchó unos pasos que se acercaban al cuarto (considerando que no tenía puerta); no iba a permitir que alguien supiera algo. Intentó hacer su posesión de objetos y hacer una puerta de hielo pero recordó que Koloro estaba con Yoh...  
"¡No!"  
Horo Horo estaba a punto de rendirse a todo pero vió como hojas de acero reluciente salían del quicio y formaban una puerta metálica. Escucharon a Chocolove pidiendo que lo dejasen pasar... ni locos.  
-Bason, vete con los demás.  
-Sí, señorito. -Horo Horo se quedó boca abierta viendo como Bason hacía todo lo que él ordenaba sin hacer mayores problemas.- Lo mejor de él es que no hace preguntas.  
  
Oh, no... Ahora no tenía a donde correr. Estaba solo con Len.  
  
-¿Qué hay con Yoh?  
-¡¿Cómo que qué hay con Yoh?! ¡Qué idioteces dices!  
-No has respondido.  
-¡¿Y qué quieres que te diga?! ¡Claro que no pretendo hacer nada con él! ¡Y si lo quisiera no tienes porqué meterte! ¡Tú y yo...!  
  
Horo Horo no pudo continuar. Len lo calló con un beso, regresaron a su antigua posisión contra la pared. Horo Horo estaba harto que lo tratara como a su muñeco. Horo Horo se resistió lo más que pudo, lo que hizo que Len disfrutara más del beso. Horo Horo no quería rendirse a Len, pero sus fuerzas empezaban a dejarlo, por fin Len lo soltó, sólo para verle el rostro. Horo Horo estaba totalmente rojo.  
  
-Len...-dijo con la voz entrecortada.  
-¿Dime?  
-Suéltame.  
-No.  
-¡Maldita sea, Len!  
-Hace mucho que pienso en esto... La otra noche pude hacer lo que quisiera...pude hacerte mío pero...fue tan fácil esperaba algo más de diversión...  
-Eres una mierda...  
-...pero cuando te ví con Yoh...no iba a permitir que él...  
  
Antes que Horo Horo pudiera decir algo Len lo besó de nuevo, está vez sintiendo su lengua rozar la suya, la separación no fué placentera para ambos pero Len comenzó a bajar besándole el cuello y abriéndole el traje. Len sentía la respiración entrecortada de Horo Horo.  
  
-...Len...basta...suéltame...-dijo en tono de súplica, sabiendo que era lo único que podía hacer ahora.  
-No -fué lo que escuchó mientras seguía bajando-...Hoy cuando los ví sentí más que nunca que tenía que tenerte...y no me detendrás...  
-...Len...  
-...Sólo espera un poco...  
  
Len lo tiró a la cama más cercana para terminar de desnudarlo, acariciando cada parte de Horo Horo quien ya no ponía resistencia. Entre cada nueva caricia de Len Horo Horo pedía que se detenga pero este parecía no escucharlo ya.  
Horo Horo se sentía en una nube, sentía hasta el alma las caricias de Len, lo sentía a él encima suyo, su respiración.   
  
  
Los suaves gemidos de Horo Horo se escuchaban en la habitación, trataba de hacer el menor ruido posible pero las caricias de Len eran algo con lo que no podía pelear, sus gemidos se hicieron más intensos cuando sintió a Len dentro de él buscando unir sus almas en una, en ese vaivén sin fin de emociones que entraban y salían de él sin control. Horo Horo no tardó mucho en sentir el placer máximo que Len le brindó..con muchas ganas...  
  
El chico chino se arrecostó junto a él. Horo Horo tenía la repiración agitada, tenía el cabello casi cubriéndole totalmente el rostro, la bandanna había caído de su frente hace mucho.  
  
-...Len...  
-¿Dime?  
-Eres una mierda...  
  
Len soltó una pequeña risita.  
-¿Y aún así estás enamorado de mi?  
-...Es por eso que estoy tan molesto...  
-¿Es que me amas tanto?  
-...Sí... Maldito imbécil...  
-¿Quién es el imbécil?  
  
Horo Horo estaba demasido cansado como para seguir hablando, no sabe cuando exactamente pero se quedó dormido. Len junto a él no deseaba estar allí cuando Horo Horo despertara pero al estar cerca a él le traía un sentimiento que no había sentido antes y que tenía miedo a experimentar.  
  
A la mañana siguiente Horo Horo se encontraba solo. Se aseó, cambio y largó a buscar al resto, ya había pasado el desayuno así que no intentó ir al comedor. Caminó sin rumbo por el pueblo pensando en lo ocurrido, pero pensar tanto cansa, así que se dirigió a un pequeño parque. Encontró allí a Fausto; estaba leyendo un libro, se podía leer "Clonación" en la portada del libro. Horo Horo pensó de nuevo... No creía que fuera buena idea saludarlo. ¿Qué tal si sospechaba algo? ¿Si preguntaba por él o por Len?... De hecho se estaba preguntando si alguien (aparte de Yoh) sabía o creía saber algo. Se sonrojó un poco al recordar a Len, no podía evitarlo.  
  
-¿Estás bien, Horo Horo?-preguntó Fausto que hace ya buen tiempo que lo estaba mirando.  
-¡Eh!... Ah... sí... sólo... -lo primero que pensó es en salir corriendo, pero ¿para qué? Luego regresó a su primer plan, que era sentarse-. Sólo vine a sentarme. Estoy algo cansado.  
  
Fausto se arrimó haciéndole más espacio en la banca. Horo Horo se sentó (con mucho cuidado) y disfrutó de la brisa en su rostro.  
  
-¿Estás bien? -volvió a preguntar Fausto. Horo Horo volteó a mirarlo, no estaba seguro a que se refería exactamente Fausto con esa pregunta-. Parece como si tuvieras fiebre. -Fausto se sacó un guante con los dientes (ya que tenía la otra mano ocupada con el libro) y la colocó en la frente de Horo Horo-. No tienes fiebre, pero entonces...  
  
Horo Horo sintió como sus mejillas se sonrojaban más, a eso se refería Fausto. Cada vez que pensaba en Len le pasaba lo mismo.  
  
-No nada... Estoy bien... G-gracias.  
-¿Seguro? Te ves algo cansado. ¿No quieres que te revise? -ofreció Fasuto como doctor del equipo de "Las Aguas Termales Fumbari". Horo Horo negó y, sabiendo que estando ahí se ganaría más problemas, se despidió de Fausto.  
  
Horo Horo ya casi estaba fuera del parque cuando vió a Len recostado contra un árbol, esperándolo.  
-...Len...  
-Al igual que con Yoh, supongo que no estabas haciendo nada.  
  
Horo Horo estaba más confundido que nunca. La misma escena de ayer se estaba repitiendo.   
  
-¿Por qué permitiste que se te acercara tanto?  
  
Horo Horo estaba muy confundido como para recordar que estuvo más cerca de Fausto de lo que estuvo con Yoh.   
  
Len lo miraba con aquellos ojos dorados profundos sin siquiera parpadear. No sabía porque estaba haciendo eso, pero sentía algo dentro de él que lo obligaba a hacerlo. No deseba aceptar las cosas.  
  
-¿Estás celoso de Fausto?  
-¿Qué?  
-Igual que ayer...con Yoh.  
-...  
-¡Contesta!  
-...No lo digas de esa manera.  
-O sea que sí.  
-Maldita sea... No lo voy a decir.  
  
Horo Horo estaba entendiendo a Len, por fin, después de todo aquello. A Len le costaba aceptar que amaba a Horo Horo, había estado confundido y eso él no lo permitiría. Y si aceptando ese sentimiento encontraría tranquilidad, tendría que hacerlo.  
-Len...¿Tú me...?  
-No harás que lo diga.  
  
Fué lo último que dijo antes de ponerse colorado. Horo Horo corrió para besarlo. Era la primera que vez que Horo Horo besaba a Len y por eso trató de disfrutarlo lo más que pudo. Una vez que se separaron Len hizo su última declaración:  
  
-Ni creas que con eso lograrás que lo diga.  
-¿Y si lo intento mejor en la noche?  
  
Len sólo sonrió, una sonrisa que sólo guardaba para él.  
  
Fin  
  
--------------------------------------------- + Notas del autor:  
Por fin acabé (esta parte al menos). Litle Kei es testigo de mi agonía por colocar la escena del cuarto; tenía que ser más lemon, perdón, tenía que ser lemon pero... la maldita imaginación que me entraba. Lo que tenía pensado era poner mis típicas escenas NC-17 pero... decidí no ponerlas en este fic... al menos. Espero que no me haya salido cursi. Traté de poner a Len lo más basura posible pero me salió normal. Intentaré otro...en otra ocasión.  
  
Deseo críticas y comentarios, no estoy preocupado por las críticas se que este fic lo hice bien a la guerra.   
  
Raventears02@yahoo.es  
Raventears02@hotmail.com   
  
Carnage Before Breakfast  
  
  
  
  



End file.
